Crazy, Little Things
by killingcurse719
Summary: What happens when Charlie finds a girl on the ground in a jungle in Madagascar when looking for an escaped dragon? Will love blossom or will it just be a close friendship? Read to find out what happens with Camelia and Charlie.
1. Prologue

**Crazy, Little Things**

PROLOGUE

_Normal POV_

Her screams could be heard all through the jungle. The man that stood above the 16-year old enjoyed hearing her pleas for help. She saw his wicked grin as the DNA from an Opaleye dragon spread throughout her veins. The last thing she saw was a hippogriff before she felt weight lift off her and ran. Her guess was that her capturer saw it too and was attacked. After running as far as her legs could take her, she passed out. She could vaguely remember being tousled as she was picked up. But that was all.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Charlie's POV_

I have been tracking an escaped dragon for two and a half months now. The female Opaleye was last seen off the coast of Africa three days ago. It wasn't much to go off but that is all I have heard. So, after coming to the conclusion of where it may have gone, I am now going to Madagascar as that is the closest place I know of to the area it was last spotted. There wasn't any other choice but to try there. I don't know how long I have been on this bloody island but if I had to guess I would say about two days, forty-eight hours, something like that.

After another ten minutes or so, I could hear a girl's scream. It sounded like pleas for help and didn't sound too far away so I sprinted in that direction. Suddenly, the girl's scream was replaced with a deeper, low-pitched one. As I kept going in that direction, I started to see a shiny white shape in the distance. I realised as I got closer it was the missing dragon. She was surrounded in pools of silver liquid. _'Dragon's blood,' _I thought, _'she's not moving, so I'm assuming she's dead.' _But what got me, was the amount of blood. For the wounds she has, there wasn't much blood. So I decided to keep looking and come back to her later, after I found who had made those screams.

All of a sudden, I saw the bright red and bronze of a hippogriff. It was standing upon a dark mound. The closer I got, I started to observe more of the results from a fight. Soon I could tell, what I thought was just a mound, was actually the remaining shreds of a dead body. When I flipped the body over, I could clearly tell it was a man around about five years older than me. It was obvious who the victor was.

Realising that this man must have made the deeper scream, I knew I had to keep going. I levitated the body near to the dead dragon to make it easier to find when I returned. I cast my patronus, a dragon (shock horror), to the Ministry to inform them of the situation and set out again. I followed a trail of thick red and silver blood. I knew I had to get there soon, wherever 'there' was.

After yet another short walk, searching thoroughly through the jungle, I was about to give up and just wait for the Ministry officials, as they could probably find something sooner than I could, when I heard a whimper. I quickly sprinted in that direction as fast as my legs would go.

When I got there, the sight before me was horrific.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Charlie's POV_

I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. There, on the jungle floor, surrounded by pools of blood, was a young girl. She couldn't have been a day older then sixteen. Her hair was blood red but had pure white streaks developing through it. It was obvious that she must have passed out from blood loss.

I gently picked her up, bridal style, and risked apparating with her to St. Mungo's, my grip tightening.

_Melia's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes but the light was so bright, I had to close them again. Then, I cautiously opened my eyes again. They adjusted to the brightness quickly. I took a moment to look around and see where I was. After a brief gaze, I could tell I was in a hospital. _'But which hospital?' _I was now very curious as the last I remember was collapsing onto the jungle floor.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud snore. I turned toward that direction and by the side of my hospital cot was one of the best looking men I had ever seen. His fiery red hair, well-toned body, freckles and what, if I had to 'guess', which my 'guesses' are usually perfect, one of my many talents, bright hazel eyes.

After gawking for a few more minutes, I turned to the other side of the cot and there was a mirror. My reflection had changed very dramatically since the torturous stay on the island. My usual blood red hair now had streaks of pure white and my dramatic blue eyes were now bright turquoise. My 'guess' was it was from the dragon DNA.

Suddenly feeling very exhausted I laid down for a few moments but got bored very quickly and decided to go explore.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Charlie's POV_

I must have dozed off while waiting for the girl to wake. Once I opened my eyes, I started to panic. She wasn't in the bed. I quickly surveyed the room and was quite surprised to see that she was just staring at her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. Pure curiosity was on her face as she studied her appearance.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_Melia's POV_

I jumped at the question, as I had focused all my attention on my changed reflection. I turned around and almost all of my questions had been answered in that second. I was right about the colour of his eyes as well.

"Admiring my completely normal reflection," I replied in my usual sarcastic voice, "because it's normal to be injected by dragon blood every day for a bloody week!"

"WAIT! WHAT?" he almost shouted.

"That is why some of my hair has turned white and my eyes look like the sky. I was on the god-forsaken island for about a week, but not being conscious the whole time and being consumed in pain the whole time may have affected my judgement a little," my usual '_I'm obviously have more knowledge than you on the matter'_ tone. "Oh, and by the way, my name in Camelia Lillian Lyra Perry. And you are?"

"Umm… I'm Charles Weasley, but everyone called me Charlie." He stammered, it was actually quite cute, wait did I just think that, he has to be at least seven years older than me, and I will find out who my destined mate is in about seventeen days. Oh god, where has all my time gone? Stupid veela judgement.

"Pleasure to meet you, do you know how I got here, the last thing I remember is collapsing somewhere in that fuckin' island?"

"No need to curse, I get your point, and to your question I could give you the short answer of the long one, it's your choice?"

"I haven't got time, give me the short explanation."

"I'm a dragon trainer sent to find the dragon that ended up in the jungle. While there I found the remains of a dead man and you after hearing screams. Once I found you I apparated to the first place I could think of, St Mungo's."

"Okay then, thanks and, just for future reference, even if I could understand that all very clearly, don't talk a mile a minute."

"Okay. But while we are having this lovely chat, may I ask how you ended up in that situation in the first place?" _'Oh bugger!'_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Melia's POV_

"Well," 'how_ in the hell do I explain this?'_ "Do you want the full version or the shorter version, which may skim some of the details?"

"I have time, so the full story will be good."

"Okay…well I am an undercover Auror from Canada, I work to reduce big issues involving illegal dragon smuggling etcetera. I was investigating a group who had been leading magical creatures away from their homes or reserves, when I was instructed to go to Madagascar to search about the dragon whose blood now runs through my veins. It turns out the group has been experimenting on what would happen if people had characteristics of certain species. Of course their test subjects had failed to appear. I infiltrated their camp on the beach on the south east of the country and killed most of them and sent their bodies to our ministry, but one of them had been gathering up firewood and snuck up behind me and wacked me in the head with something very hard, I assume was wood. I woke up in restraints with a need in my arm. It was agonising. And I guess you know what happened during the next few days. He was pissed off at me from the start. You see, I put up too much of a fight. It was driving him crazy. Yeah, that's about it."

"Umm…wait how are you an undercover Auror, you look not a day older than sixteen?"

"Technically, I'm almost seventeen, but, let's just say after my family was murdered, I developed some special 'talents'. I should be going now. In a day's time I won't be myself."

"Why?"

"I'm veela. I come of age tomorrow, anyway bye and thanks again."

_Charlie's POV_

"I'm veela. I come of age tomorrow, anyway bye and thanks again."

And then she just disapparated away.

She had been through a lot, losing her parents, going on missions, being veela and the whole Madagascar ordeal. I know there is like ten years between us, but I can't help but feel attracted towards her. Her fight, her personality, her beauty, she's perfect.

'_What is wrong with me?'_


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Melia's POV_

The next day all I could remember was pain. First my body changed, not much mind you, only made me taller, then my wings grew and the last part was the clue of who my mate would be. I saw the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest. So all I know is if will have to go to Hogwarts within the next thirteen months or my chance of survival is probably two percent.

**One Month Later**

It was about a month ago when I left England's wizarding hospital and today I got a letter from the Hogwarts Headmistress asking if I would like to become the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor at the school. I was very surprised as some of the students may be older than me, but of course I said yes, it would be an opportunity to find my mate. I am pretty sure it is safer than being an undercover Auror and I don't have insurance or enough money to pay for any more treatment.

I am now packing up my house. Yes, you read it right, I live by myself in a proper house. It was the only thing my aunt couldn't claim as it was stated perfectly clear that I was to decide what happened to it. I had enough money back then to pay the bills, but my vault is nearly empty now so this job actually couldn't come at a better time. I sold most of the furniture a while back so it was mainly my canopy bed, my clothing and a few other personal items I couldn't dare give up.

Then I tried to apparate just outside the grounds but I somehow ended up in a forest that I assume is located outside of the school or bloody close to it.

I started the trek to the school gates were I was met by a huge man, I assume he's half-giant.

" 'ello, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls my Hagrid. I am the former Care of Magical Creatures professor and current groundskeeper."

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Camelia Perry, the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Oh…I'm supposed to show you to the Headmistress' office."

"Well, then, please lead the way."

Then suddenly, as we turned a corner, I was hit with a strong odour. It smelt like pine wood, fire and camellia flowers, surprisingly. When I heard footsteps, I turned to try put a face to the glorious aroma. To say I was shocked would be a dramatic underestimate.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Melia's POV_

To say I zoned out was an even worse understatement. There right in front of my eyes was Charlie Weasley. I knew right away that he was my mate but that doesn't mean I was okay with it. I suddenly had an urge to jump him but there was the fact there was someone else in the room and I didn't want to scare either of them. So I did what anyone in my position would do, I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I thought I could hear someone calling my name behind me but I didn't turn around to confirm my suspicions. I kept going until I was sure no one could see me.

_Charlie's POV_

I had just turned around the corner and had come face to face with Camelia walking with Hagrid. She suddenly stopped and looked me right in the eye, an expression of shock appeared on her face. She was dazed for about five seconds before rapidly turned and ran straight for the forest. I called her name but she either couldn't hear me or chose to ignore me.

I worriedly turned to Hagrid, when I realised that I didn't even know why she was in this country, let alone the castle.

"Why was she here anyway?" I asked.

Hagrid looked at me confused. _'And I thought I was kept in the dark,' _he muttered. Finally he replied, "I thought you would have known, Camelia Perry is the new defence against the dark arts professor."

"WAIT, WHAT? Isn't she only, like sixteen years old?"

"Seventeen, and anyway, she is probably the best person in the world for the position. She has been through more than our entire country has during the war, by herself. Became an Auror at twelve, right after her parents were murdered, she did. Not to mention the missions she had to go on to put bad wizarding folk in prison."

"What did she go through during her missions?" I was actually very worried.

"Well…basically…" I glared. "For her mission's sake, she became a victim in many cases and attacked them in the last second."

_OH SHIT!_

_Melia's POV_

I came to a stream in the middle of the forest. I sat down on the river bed and just thought about what had happened only moments ago.

I suddenly had a bad feeling that I was being watched. I was feeling self-conscious and decided to take the chance of apparating into the Entrance Hall, having been there before and knowing what it looked like.

I got the feeling of being squeezed through a tube (hated the feeling). I looked around me seeing no one, I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Look, who do we have here?" I heard a voice drawl.

I turned around and come face-to-face with a young man, probably five years older than me, with stark white hair, greyish-silver eyes and an overall appearance that would make any girl swoon or fear, but lucky I'm not 'any' girl. With my experiences and background, nothing scares me, and my veela blood only allows me to have a single mate that should last me a life time.

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly curious as to who this man really was.

"Draco Malfoy, you are?" _Who would be cruel enough to name their child that? Obviously his parents. _I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at his ridiculous name, so I replied to try stop it.

"Camelia Perry, pleasure I'm sure." _I sounded so formal._

"Why are you here?" I cringe at the question, do I have to answer?


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_Draco's POV (only a few of these throughout the story)_

I was bored so I decided to wander through the school grounds. Just as I was turning a corner, only about ten feet away from the Great Hall, I ran into someone. I put a sneer on my face.

Looking down I saw that it was a young girl, only about sixteen years old. She was beautiful but I played usual part.

"Look, who do we have here?" I drawled, _I sound ridiculous._

"Who are you?" she asked me. _Her voice is mesmerising, SHUT Up, play your role._

"Draco Malfoy, you are?" I needed to know who she was.

"Camelia Perry, pleasure I'm sure." _So beautiful._

"Why are you here?" _Please answer me._

She hesitated, the expression on her face was agonising, like she had been asked it a thousand times today.

"I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Tada, that is it now can I please leave, I have to meet with the headmistress." With that, she took off, surprisingly in the right direction.

_Melia's POV_

After taking off down the hall, I started to wander around the castle looking for the headmistress…again.

It took half an hour but I eventually found it and looked back at my letter for the password. It was so subtle. NOT! This was what was written down on the bottom of the page; _P.S. Opaleyes are my favourite dragons._ See what I mean, and really did it have to be that. Just remind me what had happened to me why don't ya?

Walking up the stairs, I was met with a large wooden door. I knocked gently three times, before I heard a 'come in'. Looking around the room, I saw a stern looking woman, who I can guess is the headmistress.

"Hello, dear, you must be Camelia, come in and sit down, I will only be a moment." A moment later. "and done."

That confirmed my suspicions. "Headmistress McGonagall, pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too. Now I must find someone to show you to your quarters, but first we must discuss your classes considering some of the students will be the same age as you, if not older."

And that was how I spent the next three hours, if the headmistresses office feeling like a kid in trouble, while we were going over my lesson plans, which, might I add, she was very impressed with, claiming that some of the older, more experienced professors couldn't do. Let's just say by the time we were finished, I was quite pleased with myself.

Feeling perfectly content, I didn't notice another presence enter that until the evening air blew his scent in my direction.

"Headmistress, you wanted to speak with me." _Not again._


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Charlie's POV_

I was told the Headmistress was requesting my presence (her words, not mine) and that I had to go to her office immediately. Yay (_sarcasm intended_)!

As I trudged up the stairs and came to her office door, I knocked quickly and soon heard a 'come in'. I walked into the room and my eyes swiftly caught the sight of another presence with us.

"Headmistress, you wanted to speak with me." I said. I could feel her gaze.

She replied almost immediately to my statement. "Yes, yes. Now I would like you to escort our new DADA professor to her private quarters, you remember where. And after that, I need to speak with you."

Being the good gentleman I am, I replied to the headmistress and offered my hand to Camelia. She took it after a little hesitation. Once we were out of the office, it turned to face and asked her the one question that had been on my mind for weeks.

"Where have you been?" It seemed like she wasn't in the mood for talking because she answered it as quickly and simply as she possibly could.

"Home." _Why won't she talk to me?_

"What have you been doing?" _I was going to get the answers out of her no matter what._

"Stuff." _Come on, a little more prodding._

"Like what?" Her eyes flashed showing some actual emotion but it disappeared within a second.

But nothing could prepare me for what was to come. "I DON'T KNOW, SCREAMING IN PAIN FOR A FEW DAYS. PACKING MY THINGS AND GETTING 'LET GO' FROM MY JOB!" _She snapped at me for asking a question. I'm still not giving up._

"What do you mean screaming in pain? What happened?" _I don't know why, all of a sudden I'm feeling so protective, I hardly know her._

She sighed. It looked like she was finally giving up. "I'm veela. I became of age not long ago, let me explain to you, it's not fun."

"Oh" _Smart reply, dumbass. _

"Besides, I thought I mentioned it last time." _Probably, I am so stupid!_

"My memory isn't the best, so you probably did. Now back on topic. How did you manage to secure a job at Hogwarts? And at seventeen?"

"Let's just say I've done a lot of things to get me where I am today."

All of a sudden, they finally arrived at an old portrait showing a man and a woman. I never have had any clue who they were, but Camelia obviously does. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. I decided to take the chance to ask her who they were.

"Do you know who they are?" _Please don't snap._

To my surprise, she closes her eyes and looks as if she is trying to hold back tears. "They are my parents. I haven't even looked at a picture of them since they died. It was too unbearable." …she paused… "I was there you know. I had just gotten home from the muggle day-care centre mum insisted I go to, to learn how to make friends. I had been really shy when I was little, you see, mum was only worried. It was around seven thirty, dad had just told me to say goodnight and go to bed when, all of a sudden, the door blew up, and before I knew it, I was pushed into the closet and told to be silent. I could only catch glimpses, flashing lights and my parents falling, not moving. I was young and scared, I didn't know what was going on and then, the hooded figures just left, but I caught a flash of stark white hair. That day, I vowed I would do everything I could to make sure no one would ever suffer the same fate I have. Four years later, I signed up to be an undercover auror. Well, goodbye." And she just left through the portrait hole.

_Why did she just tell me her life story?_


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_Melia's POV_

I keep thinking to myself, _why did you just tell him your entire life story? Oh, that's right, you're a veela and his is your mate, you will do whatever he wants. Stupid veela!_

Well, might as well get some shut eye, the welcoming feast is tonight. I have to look quite impressive to be able to pull off the 'most experienced for the job' professor at my age. I put my alarm on for an hour before the feast started in case I slept until then, _unlikely._

**Seven Hours Later…**

I woke up half an hour before my alarm which I am not surprised about. What, I haven't slept over seven hours for the past nine years, and seven is on my good days (usual never have a good day).

So what do I do now?

**One Hour Later…**

I have unpacked my things, check. I have slept, check. I had a shower, check. Now what to wear?

Casual or professional? I own nothing professional so casual it is.

I pulled out a pair of amethyst coloured skinny jeans and a nice pair of blood red boots. Now which top? Wait I know. Red and white checked three quarter long sleeved button up with a white singlet underneath and no buttons done up. I will put my amethyst robe over it. PERFECTO!

I made my way to the Great Hall. I have no idea how I knew the way, until I realised that Charlie would be there. It actually came in handy this time, but still, I hate being a veela most of the time.

Suddenly, I came to a tall pair of wooden doors. And when I say tall, I mean like five times as tall as me.

Here goes nothing.

_Charlie's POV_

I was sitting at the professors' table in the great hall waiting for the students to arrive, when I heard the door open.

When I realised who it was, my jaw nearly hit the floor, literally. _OH SHIT!_ Camelia started walking up to the Head table and sat in the only spare seat rather hesitantly. Then I realise how stupid I was. The only seat left was in between me and the headmistress. At least now I know it was me.

I finally looked at her properly and, bloody hell, she looked hot. _Not again!_

_Melia's POV_

I walked into the great hall and looked for a spare seat. There was only one left, right next to _him._ Luck really isn't on my side this year is it.

I quickly sat down rather hesitantly and I could feel the stare of everyone on me. Well, this is awkward.

I didn't know whether to try start a conversation or to hide honestly.

Then, suddenly the doors swung open and students started pouring into the great hall. I have never been more thrilled to be in a room with lots a people. But then again, with my background, the only time I have been anywhere with people, it's usually not a good thing.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore Charlie's scent, which mind you is very difficult when he is sitting right beside you, and observed the atmosphere around me.

The headmistress then stood up to the podium and then all went quiet. I started getting uneasy, did I mention I hate silence because bad things usually come with silence, to me anyway.

The she started talking about announcements and schedules and before I knew I heard the words 'the new defence against the dark arts professor' and any chatter that had continued ceased. _OH CRAP!_


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Charlie's POV_

When she sat down, I could see lots of emotions written on her face for a second; happiness, anger, sadness, guilt, it doesn't make sense to me. But they soon disappeared nearly as soon as they came, being replaced by an expressionless mask.

Throughout the announcements, I was slyly sending her glances. When I heard the headmistress say the one thing I think Camelia was dreading, I saw a look of horror on her. The last bit of chatter stopped until it was silent.

Headmistress McGonagall said "and please welcome the new defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Camelia Perry."

All of a sudden, comments were thrown through the air, and some protests. So, basically, female students were upset that she got to be a professor at her age. Meanwhile, the male population was either gawking at her, making bets with their friends about who gets her attention first or something like that. For some reason, I could feel something stir inside of me.

"_I have never felt this feeling before what is it?"_

_Jealousy, you IDIOT!_

"_I am not jealous, why would I be jealous?"_

_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_

"_Are not!"_

_You ARE talking to yourself!_

"_Oh right. I will shut up now!"_

I turned to look at the students. It was now I realised that the students were leaving and the food was gone. Oh, I was so deep in thought, it must've been forever and I didn't get to eat.

I started walking to my chambers, as we didn't have a staff meeting until tomorrow morning, when I walked an empty classroom and was pulled inside. I turned around and suddenly I was pinned to the wall by a very impatient Camelia.

"Uh, hi." I was trying to act normal but it was hard 'cause I was feeling very awkward, and sore, man she has a strong grip.

It seemed like forever until she actually spoke, but when she did, it was like he could die right then and not have a regret in the world.

"I will not lie to you Charlie, nor will I not delay in telling you the truth." I looked at her confused, _what the f**k is she talking about?_

"I don't know what you are talking about, but the truth would be nice," _(awkward pause)_ "would you mind letting me go while you're at it?" I felt her grip loosen until she wasn't touching me at all. "Thanks, you have a very strong grip by the way."

She looked at me funny, "Uh…thanks, I guess."

"Well … this is awkward. Um, you were saying?" I could see the fear in her eyes at my question. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling that this was going to scare me a lot more than I bargained for.

"Right, um…, you know I'm a veela, but I am curious how much do you know about them?"

_How much did I know? I know nothing other than what I was taught, and that was about a decade ago! _"Not much actually, why?"

"Okay, this will be difficult." I heard her murmur. At this point, I was starting to get anxious.

_Melia's POV_

I was really worried how he was going to react after I told him about everything. All I wanted was to turn and run back to the forest, sob and fall unconscious onto the grass, but I was determined to see this through to the end.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I saw a blurred image in front of my face, and I thought I was just lost in thought, as it was a usual occurrence for me. But the next thing I knew, I could see stars flying around in my vision. _This can't be good!_

Then, all of a sudden, it was all black.

_Charlie's POV_

Camelia was starting to worry me. I could now see a dazed look in her eye. She was just staring into space, so I tried to get her attention but nothing was working. After repeatedly calling her name and waving my hand in front of her face, I thought I should get her to the hospital wing, as I was getting really worried.

Starting to lead her out, only half way to the door, she just collapsed. I barely had enough time to register what happened before I caught her just before she hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style, I sprinted in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" I screamed as I suddenly burst through the giant doors of the hospital wing and laid her down on the first bed I could find. I heard Madam Pomfrey bustling about behind him, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

Even when obviously ill, she still looked perfect.

_Melia's POV_

After everything went black, it was like I was in heaven. I was lying in a nice, colourful meadow, it was full of flowers and surrounded with the most perfect forest ever. The bright pinks and purples of the flowers were in contrast with the dark and density of the forest surrounding it.

It was then I realised I was being watched. I could feel it. I looked behind me and there _he _was. Charlie was standing behind me grinning with amusement and smugness.

Before she could ask him anything it all disappeared and there was a bright blinding light.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I have been very busy.**

**I also realised that my chapters are quite short (don't worry, I'm working on it) and I haven't included a disclaimer.**

**So here it is!**

**I don't, in any way, shape or form, own anything (EXCEPT Camelia) as it is all J. K. Rowling's wonderful creation.**


End file.
